A New Spark
by TheBarfly001
Summary: Dusty can't contain his romantic feelings anymore. *yaoi* *slash*


The Honkers bar was filled with patrons and it was late at night. Almost every one of them was drunk. Two male trucks started to taunt each other into a fight. The bartender noticed this and picked up a nail gun from behind the counter and pointed it at them. "Hey! You fight and I'll flatten your tires so you won't be able to get away from the cops if I call them! Now get the hell outta here in separate directions!" The trucks grumbled and did so without hesitation. The female forklift scoffed, put the nail gun back into the drawer and resumed her work. "Morons.", she muttered to herself, or so she thought. Out of the corner of her eye a yellow fire truck with a flat front and round hood ornament drove up to her. "I know, right?", he said and chuckled in a deep voice which made her jump. Then she looked at directly at him. "Who in Chrysler's name are you?", she asked him. "Name's Pulaski, ma'am.", he replied politely. "Since fire season is over at Piston Peak, Dusty called us here to take his spot for a few days while he's out of town to meet someone. And who might you be?"

"Us?", she asked in a confused manner. A small yellow forklift wearing a blue firefighter hat came out from behind Pulaski and introduced himself. "Hello there. I'm Rake." Alice's eyes widened at the sight of him. She cracked a smile. "Well, aren't you just adorable?", she said to him in a sultry tone. Rake blushed and Alice got out a can of oil for him. Pulaski said, "I'll leave you two alone while I go look for Dusty." Alice and Rake nodded. Pulaski drove out of the bar and down the taxiway over to the fire station leaving Rake and Alice to chat up a little storm with each other. A few moments later Pulaski reached the station and looked inside to see Mayday looking at the old photos on the wall. "Ahem." Mayday backed up and looked outside the door. "Hey there, Pulaski! Dusty's in Dottie's shop. Where's your little buddy Rake?" Pulaski rolled his eyes and chucked. "He's flirting with one of the waitresses at the bar. She likes him already." Mayday laughed at that. Pulaski drove off over to Dottie's shop only to find the door closed. However it was in operation due to him hearing the sound of an air wrench being operated.

Pulaski patiently waited and few minutes later the door opened to reveal Dusty with his conventional landing replacing his pontoons. His wing tip tanks had also been put back on. He still retained his firefighting paint job. "Evening, Pulaski!", Dusty said to him. "Thanks for helping me out. I owe you big time!" "Think nothing of it, Dusty. You almost took yourself out saving that couple at the canyon. So how long do you want me and Rake to stay for?" "I'm gonna be gone for two days.", Dusty replied. "It's really important. And where is Rake anyway?" "Flirting at the bar." Dusty shook his nose. "Yeah I think the same thing.", Pulaski said. Dusty rolled out of the shop and taxied down down the line towards his own personal hangar. "Follow me, Pulaski." "Sure, Dusty." A few moment's later they arrived at Dusty's hangar. Dusty rolled inside. "I gotta make a call. It'll only be a few minutes." he told Pulaski before pushing a button with his tire to close the door. "No problem, Dusty." The door closed completely with a soft thud. Dusty went over to his radio phone and dialed in a number. It rang a few times before someone on the other line answered. "Thank you for calling Piston Peak National Park. I'm superintendent Jammer. How can I be of assistance to you?" "Hey, Jammer. It's me. Dusty." Jammer was delighted to hear him. "Dusty?! What a pleasant surprise! So what can I do for you?" "Well, Jammer. I want to hang out with the team for three days. I could use a little refreshment on firefighting every now and then." "Sure! No problem, Dusty. I'll tell Blade you're coming." Dusty gasped and fired back. "No no no no no! Don't do that! I want it to be a surprise for him!" Jammer laughed. "Okay, Dusty."

With that, Jammer hung up. Dusty closed his end and opened the door hangar door. He rolled out and the door closed behind him, but not fully. I screeched to a halt just a few inches above the ground. Dusty groaned. "Aw, crud. Gonna have to get Dottie to fix that. Anyway, Pulaski. You and Rake have fun with Mayday and do a good job, okay?" Pulaski nodded. "We'll do that, Dusty!" With that, Dusty started his engine and proceeded to the end of the taxiway. He turned toward the striped yellow line and stopped just behind it. He moved his control surfaces around to make sure they were smoothly operating. Once that was done he contacted the tower. "Propwash tower, Crophopper 7 holding short of runway 2-7 on taxiway alpha. Ready for departure by night VFR." The controller responded. "Roger, Crophopper 7. You are cleared for takeoff on runway 2-7. Have a nice flight." Dusty moved onto the runway and pointed his nose down the length of it. "Crophopper 7 on the roll." He gently increased the throttle, released the brakes and started to gain speed. First his tail came up and he started to feel his wings produce lift. Once he got enough lift he raised his elevators causing his main hear to lift off the runway. Dusty retracted his gear and flaps and banked to the right. Soon he was heading southwest towards his destination.

Two hours later he found himself near Salt Lake City. A red light started flashing on his instrument panel. "Ugh. Great. I should have had Chug top me off. Salt Lake tower, this is Crophopper 7. I'm at flight level 1-2-0 heading 2-5-5 at 3-1-0 knots. I'm low on fuel and requesting permission to land." "Roger, Crophopper 7. Reduce speed to 1-6-0 knots and descend to flight level 2-0 to intercept the glide slope on runway 3-4 left. See you on the ground." A few minutes later Dusty landed at the airport and taxied over to the fueling station. He shut off his engine. A white fuel truck saw Dusty and drove over to him. "Looking to get topped off, Mister Crophopper?", he asked. Dusty shook his nose. "No, sir. Just fill my wing tanks half way." "Gotcha.", the fuel truck said. A forklift came over and unscrewed the fuel caps on his wings. The fuel truck poured as much fuel as Dusty said and the forklift put the fuel caps back on. "Uh, you mind?", the forklift asked Dusty as he pulled out his skyPhone. Dusty shook his nose. "Not at all." The three of them smiled at the screen of his phone but Dusty was the one doing it while sticking his tongue out and crossing his eyes. The selfie was taken and Dusty went off to one of the restaurants to get a can of oil.

As he was passing by a hangar he saw that it was being occupied by an American Airlines Boeing 777. The airliner took notice of Dusty and they made eye contact. Dusty immediately recognized him and gasped. "Tripp? No way!" "Yes way.", Tripp said and laughed. "So what brings you all the way out here?" Dusty hesitated to answer but he did anyway. "Well, um...I'm going to meet someone whom I think is very special to me. After all, Valentine's Day is coming up and I want to make my date feel even more special." "Lemme guess, Dusty. You gonna propose to Ishani?" Dusty's eyes widened and his pupils narrowed. He sighed. "Ishani broke up with me.", he said softly. Tripped was shocked. "What? Why?" Dusty explained. "Well, she said to me that she didn't deserve me. Case in point, her advice to me about following the railroad tracks through the Himalayas. I could give her all the forgiveness in the world and she'd still feel guilty. So I let her go her way. Turned out that was the right thing to do." Tripp understood very well. He asked Dusty, "Care to tell me who your new potential playmate is?" Dusty blushed. "Uh, no. Just drop it, okay?" He turned around but Tripp kept on playfully pressing him. "Oh, come on, Dusty." Dusty turned back around with an angry expression on his canopy. "I said drop it, Tripp!" The Boeing scooted back in surprise. Before he could process what had just happened, Dusty was already gone. Tripp snapped himself out of the trance. "Well that was out of character.", he muttered. He noticed a wall-mounted phone out of the corner of his eye and got an idea. "Hey, Harland! Help me dial a number!"

Back on the tarmac, Dusty decided to skip the can of oil and took off from the airport towards Piston Peak. An hour and a half later he had finally reached his destination and landed at the lodge. Dusty entered the doors and saw nobody inside the main lobby except for André the French forklift concierge parked behind the desk. Dusty looked at the clock above him. "4 A.M.", he muttered before rolling up to the desk. André didn't bother looking at Dusty as he was still typing in some sales records. "Welcome to the Grand Fusel Lodge, sir." "Thank you, André.", Dusty replied hoarsely. André stopped typing and recognized Dusty's voice. He took a long, hard look at the tired and disheveled airplane and gasped. "Mon dieu, Monsieur Dusty! Ça va?" "Oiu, André. Ça va.", Dusty replied using some French he'd picked up from Rochelle. "Two nights please, André." The concierge nodded, typed in some characters and got out a key. He drove off to a hallway. "Follow me." Dusty did so and they got to the room in no time. André unlocked the door and ushered Dusty inside. Dusty coughed a few times. André went over to him and touched his cowl with his fork. The hot metal made him pull it away instantly. The cowl was heated up a lot by the engine during the long flight. He soaked a towel in ice cold water and wiped Dusty's cowl with it. The water sizzled from the intense heat before dying down a bit. "Thanks André." "You'll always be welcome, Monsieur Dusty. Now get some rest." André backed out of the room and closed the door before going back to the desk. It took a few minutes for Dusty to doze off but once he did there was no stopping him.

Four hours later the sun rose up over the mountains of the park. Its rays pierced the window of Dusty's room and hit his eyelids. Slowly he opened them and yawned. The clock showed 8 A.M. Suddenly a thought crossed his mind. "Dipper better not outside when I open the door." Bracing himself, he quietly pushed the switch with his tire. The door opened and Dusty poked his nose out and looked left and right. It was quiet. Dead quiet. He rolled out of his room and closed the door behind him. He went into the lobby and found superintendent Jammer who had taken André's place at the desk. "Hey there, sport. How'd ya sleep?", Jammer greeted him. "Morning, superintendent. I slept pretty good. Why is it so quiet?" "Everyone went out on a tour an hour ago.", Jammer replied. "They'll be gone all day." Then a door of one of the rooms opened. "Scratch that. Almost everyone." Dusty looked in the direction of the room. A yellow nose popped out. After that came same orange wings and a five bladed propeller on the back of the female airplane. Dusty immediately recognized her but just stood there. Eventually she noticed Dusty and gasped. "Dusty?" "Hey, Ishani." Jammer quietly left the lobby so they could have some privacy. Dusty had a straight face the whole time Ishani came over to him. They came nose to nose with each other. It was a good few moments before the silence was broken by Ishani. "How have you been holding up?" "Pretty good. You?", Dusty answered. "Also good, Dusty. I have found a few nice planes who would be compatible with me." Dusty nodded. "That's good." Ishani smiled and motioned for him to go with her to her room.

Once they were inside Ishani closed the door. "It's just a coincidence you happened to be here, right?", Dusty asked her. "Yes.", Ishani replied. "I had no idea you would be here as well. I came here for some peace and quiet after practicing all week. What about you?" Dusty took that as a chance to finally explain why he didn't have any romantic feelings for her when they were together. "Ishani, there's something I need tell you. Don't get mad, okay?" "Go ahead, Dusty. I won't be mad because anger is pointless anyway." With that, Dusty opened up. "When we kissed at the Taj Mahal, I didn't feel anything in the sense of romantic attraction to you. I mean, I like women but you and I just didn't fit together. After we broke up it took me a while to finally figure out that I also into-" Dusty stopped himself. Ishani pressed closer to him. "That you're into what, Dusty?" Dusty shook his nose and tried to get around her to exit the room. "This was a bad idea.", he scoffed. But Ishani wouldn't let him go. "Spit it out, Dusty. Otherwise I won't let you leave." "But you'll hate me, Ishani." "No I won't!", Ishani fired back. "As a friend, I will cherish you dearly until the day I die, Dusty. Now tell me." Dusty knew it was futile in resisting her so he gave in. "Okay. First, is the door locked?" Ishani nodded. Finally, he told her the last bit. "I'm into...guys as well." Ishani inched closer to him. Without warning she hit his propeller with her nose. Dusty jolted back. Ishani, with a look of pity, asked, "So you just assumed I would hate you simply because of my country's conservative mindset?"

Dusty knew where this was going. Ishani turned out to be in the minority when it came to activity in the bedroom. "To tell you the truth, Dusty, it's the government of my country that makes those laws. I don't like them one bit." She nuzzled Dusty on the nose. Tears started trickling down from Dusty's eyes. "Shhhhhhh. It's okay, Dusty." Ishani comforted him until he stopped crying. Dusty sniffled a bit before adding more. "There is someone who works here and I came all the way from Propwash to ask him out. The problem is, I don't know if he would say yes. He hasn't dated ever since his partner died over 20 years ago." Ishani's face had a sad look. "Oh my. 20 years ago? How old is this person you're interested in?" Dusty have a sheepish grin and replied, "Twice my age." Ishani's cheeks puffed out from her trying to stifle a smirk. But it was no use and she giggled. "So you like the bigger boys. Any more specifics on the man you want?" "He's a helicopter who was a famous TV star.", Dusty whispered. Ishani widened her eyes. She knew who he was talking about. "You mean Blade Ranger? I heard that he was working around here. What does he do exactly?" "He's the head of the air attack team at the nearby base.", Dusty explained. "He trained me. During the big fire he protected me with his own body from the flames while we were holed up in a mine shaft. He also helped me save two tourists on the bridge."

Ishani took at all in. Now it made sense. She figured out that Dusty was the one who crashed after sacrificing his gearbox and nearly his own life to save those two RVs. Ishani nuzzled him in a platonic way. Dusty just stayed quiet and let her do so. "Their names were Harvey and Winnie, right?" Dusty nodded. Ishani smiled. "They seem like a cute couple. I'd like to meet them sometime." Dusty put on a sad expression and told her, "They used to be a couple. Winnie died in her sleep nearly two years ago." Ishani was shocked. "That's terrible!", she exclaimed. "Yeah.", Dusty agreed. "I check up on Harvey every now and then." Ishani beamed at him. "You have a good spirit, Dusty. That is why you'll always be treasured by many." Dusty nuzzled her as a pang of silence fell between them. It became deafening so he broke it. "Wanna come and meet the air attack team? It'll only be literally two minutes of flying." "Okay.", Ishani accepted. Meanwhile at the base Windlifter was lifting his log weights as usual. Suddenly he stopped. Cabbie noticed him stop. "Something wrong, Windlifter?" "Kilawu.", the Native American helicopter ordered. Cabbie pursed his lips. "Hmmm. Two planes.", Windlifter whispered. Cabbie looked at the end of the runway and saw two dots on the distance. He recognized the first one as Dusty but could not make out the one behind him. The aircraft landed and made their way over to Windlifter and Cabbie. Ishani looked at the two large aircraft but she was not intimidated. "Good morning.", she greeted them. "Good morning, ma'am!", Cabbie responded enthusiastically. "I'm Cabbie and the jolly green giant up there is Windlifter. "Ho ho ho.", Windlifter joked in song. Dusty chuckled while Ishani looked confused. "Old joke.", Dusty explained. Ishani understood. "I see."

The former couple taxied down toward the main hangar. The doors were opened they took that as an automatic invitation to go inside. In the corner they saw a red helicopter at looking at some cans of 20W-50 oil on the shelf. "Knock knock.", Dusty called out to him. Blade turned around and looked at Dusty. "Champ? What are you doing here?" Dusty shrugged his tires. "I just wanted to drop by for a couple of days." Blade nodded and then acknowledged Ishani's presence. "You must be the fine young Indian lady Dusty told me about." Welcome to Piston Peak." "Thank you, Mister Ranger.", Ishani softly spoke. Blade asked Dusty, "So how was your trip, champ?" Dusty's eyes widened and his pupils narrowed. "Oh, Chrysler!", he exclaimed. "What?", the other two asked at the same time. Dusty answered, "I needlessly lashed out at an airliner named Tripp when he asked me about some personal things! I have to apologize to him!" Dusty tried to get out of the hangar but Ishani stopped him. "Oh no you don't! I won't let you try to escape again. You can apologize to him later. Now you have something to say to Blade." "Fine.", Dusty grumbled. Ishani pushed the button to close the doors and back out of the hangar at the same time to give him and Blade some privacy. Blade lifted an eyelid at him. "What is it, champ?" After a few seconds of hesitation, Dusty answered him.

"I know you've felt very alone ever since Nick died. But it doesn't have to be that way all the time. You protected me from that forest fire with your own body even after we had that toxic argument because of my refusal to admit my gearbox trouble. I'm not your champ. You're my champ. Blade, I really want to go out with you tomorrow. I completely understand if you don't feel like it since you and Nick were extremely close and-" "Shut up.", Blade ordered. Dusty did as he was told. "Dusty, I really appreciate that you want to date me but there are two problems. One, you and I are both celebrities. Well, I was formerly a celebrity anyway. Word will spread like wildfire. No pun intended." Dusty smirked. "And two, you're half my age. Everyone's gonna think we're weird or something." Dusty couldn't take it anymore and he burst out laughing. "Oh, Blade! That's so ridiculous! I was thought of as weird when I, a crop duster, wanted to be an air racer. I shut their gobs by proving them wrong! And guess what! I'd do it again by going out with you!" Blade was amazed by Dusty's attitude. His former trainee may have been crazy but he was certainly not stupid. When Dusty was done laughing he said to Blade, "I'll let you think it over." He went to open the doors and exit the hangar but Blade stopped him by grabbing Dusty's tail with his mouth, though gently enough as not to leave any bite marks in the metal. Dusty gasped as Blade pulled him back and swung him around to face him nose to nose.

"Fine. I'll go out with you. But it better be nice because even here in wildfire hell we have standards." "I promise, Blade." "Good." Blade got out of Dusty's way and let him exit the hangar. He licked his lips and smiled. "Hmm I wonder what his mouth will taste like.", he thought. He shook his nose and tried to purge his mind of that but to no avail. Outside, Dusty came up to Ishani who was having a chat with the smoke jumpers. Ishani noticed Dusty smiling at her indicating that Blade had said yes. "I'm going back to the lodge, Ishani. Have fun here!" "I will, Dusty." Within minutes Dusty was back at the lodge. He entered through the front and saw André at the desk. André noticed him. "Ah! Bonjour, Dusty! What do you need?" "I'm having a date come over tomorrow night.", Dusty explained. "Are any of the private booths in the restaurant vacant? I need to reserve one." André checked his list but came up empty. "Ah, zut alors! I'm so sorry Dusty. They're all booked. But maybe I can have the outdoor fireplace sealed off with some privacy screens." Dusty was delighted to hear that. "Really? Awesome! Merci, André." "I see you've picked up on your French, Dusty.", a familiar voice called out from behind. Dusty spun around and saw Skipper coming through the doors.

"Skipper? What are you doing here? And how did you know I where to find me?" Skipper scoffed. "It was a no-brainer, kid. Whenever you're out of town you're either here or in a race. Besides that, you were trending online because you were in a group picture in Salt Lake City which is between here and Propwash. Oh, and Tripp called me. He wants you to know that he forgives you for snapping at him." Dusty felt relieved to hear that but he still felt guilty. "I'm still gonna apologize to him anyway.", he sternly told Skipper who understood. "Let's go to my room and talk more." Dusty led the way as Skipper followed close behind him. Dusty shut the door once they were inside. "Skipper, there's something I need to tell you." Skipper sighed. "Dusty, I know what it is. Ishani told me everything when I was at the base looking for you. Don't worry though. She only told me in private. And if you're gonna worry about what the others back home think, don't. Propwash is full of loving and caring folks. That's why I went to live there after my shoot-down." Skipper finished, leaving Dusty to process what he had just said. After a few moments Skipper asked him, "So...who did you set your sights on?" "Blade.", Dusty whispered. Skipper was very surprised. "Well, uh, that's a rather peculiar choice. What do you see in him?" That was an easy question for Dusty to answer.

"I see a lot of good qualities in him, Skipper. Courage, loyalty, protection, compassion, tolerance, and certainly even more that I have yet to discover." It was night time when they were finally done talking. Skipper got out of the room so he could fly back to Propwash. "I hope it goes well, Dusty. Right now I have to get back." Skipper rubbed his nose over Dusty's before exiting. "Thanks, Skip.", Dusty said in a hushed tone. Skipper nodded and winked before exiting the lodge and entering onto the runway. Dusty slowly rolled out of his room to watch him go. Skipper took off into the night leaving Dusty to think what he was going to do with Blade. "Dusty?", a familiar female voice called out from the hallway. Dusty looked behind him to see Ishani with a little smile. "Get some sleep, Dusty.", she told him. "You are going to need it for tomorrow." Dusty nodded. "Yeah. You're right." He was going back into his room when Ishani suggested, "How about you come into my room tonight?" Dusty got back out and looked at her with a funny look. "What? Why?" Ishani absentmindedly dug into the carpet with her nose wheel and replied. "I just want you to be in good company until tomorrow. After all you need all the moral support you can get."

Dusty was pleased to hear that. He went into her room and placed himself in one corner as Ishani closed the door. The two planes looked at each other. Ishani had a feeling deep in the recesses of her mind. She moved closer to Dusty. The temptation was getting to her. Dusty also felt some temptation. Their noses were just inches from each other. Ishani suddenly realized what she was doing and snapped out of it. She pulled away. "No. We can't. It's wrong. You like Blade." Dusty looked at her with sadness. He came up to her and nuzzled her wingtip. "Listen, Ishani. Without your help I would not have been able to figure out my preferences and get a date with Blade. Thank you." Ishani looked deep into his eyes. "Your welcome, Dusty." She shut off the light and slowly drifted off to sleep, as did Dusty. The next morning Dusty woke up from his well needed slumber just before the alarm clock was to ring. He pushed the snooze button with his propeller just before it struck 7. He looked over to Ishani and saw that she was still asleep. Being careful not to wake her up he silently opened the door and rolled out without making a peep. He closed the door ever so gently and went down the hall to the front desk.

"This is it. Valentine's Day. I hope I don't screw up.", he thought to himself. He saw Valentine's Day decorations everywhere. Pictures of cars, planes, and other vehicles kissing. André noticed Dusty out of the corner of his eye. "Happy Valentine's Day, Dusty!", he greeted him. "Likewise, André.", Dusty responded. "Dusty, I have good news. I just found the privacy screens in the old storage shed. But they are behind some heavy items and I am not strong enough to move them. Would you help me please?" Dusty was more than happy to help. "Sure thing, André!" At the storage shed, André unlocked the door and went inside. He got out a rope and tied one end to Dusty's tail. He tied the other end to the things that were blocking their way to the screens. Dusty started his engine and pulled with a lot of force. Slowly but surely he pulled out the obstructing items. Dusty shut off his engine and André untied the rope. The forklift took out the screens and laid them on a cart one by one. Dusty pushed the other items back into the shed and closed the door. André locked it and towed the cart away. "Merci, Dusty!"

Later that night, Dusty was in his room getting ready to go out and pick up Blade from the base. Ishani and her female forklift assistant were in the room with him to help him prepare for his date with Blade. The assistant was buffing Dusty's metal skin so it could be shiny and clean. Ishani on the other hand was helping Dusty sort through a box of bowties. She got out a tie with just a simple solid black color. "Too cliché.", Dusty said. She got out another one with red and white polkadots. "Too clownish." She pulled out one more that had bright orange flames against a black background. Dusty gasped. "Perfect!" The assistant finished buffing Dusty and grabbed the selected bowtie off of Ishani's nose. She peeled off the back of the tie's super strong adhesive, attached it under Dusty's nose just behind his mouth and tugged it really hard just make sure it wouldn't come off. She and Ishani backed up in front of Dusty to examine the work. Ishani turned a mirror towards Dusty so he could look at himself. His skin glistened with such luster that it could rival that of a bare metal aircraft. Even his tires were polished to a near mirror finish.

"Oh, Chrysler.", he whispered. "I look...I look..." "Gorgeous?", Ishani finished for him. Dusty looked at the two of them and said, "Thank you." "Any time, Dusty.", Ishani humbly responded. "Now go impress your date. "I will, Ishani. I promise.", Dusty told her. He looked down at the assistant and nodded at her with a beaming smile. She smiled back at him as he went out the door. Moments later he took off from the lodge and headed for the base. He landed two minutes later and went over to Blade's hangar. He knocked on the door with his nose. "Champ, is that you?", Blade asked indicating he was there. "Yes, Blade. It's me." Inside, Blade blade shut off the television and went over to the door. He pushed the button to open it, revealing Dusty looking rather marvelous. Blade was taken aback by his glossy finish and stern expression. Blade beamed happily and chuckled. "You look great, champ!" He got of his hangar and locked the door behind him. Dusty moved to the side. "After you, Blade." "Aw you're such a gentleplane.", Blade complimented him in playful tone. He started his engines and spun his rotors. Once they spun fast enough increased their pitch to take off. Dusty followed suit by taking off from the runway.

They landed at the lodge and made their way to the back where the blocked off fireplace was. Blade stayed behind Dusty so he could know where to go. Dusty rounded a corner and saw André at the fireplace. André winked at Dusty who did likewise. André tossed a rose to Dusty and bolted off back into the building. Dusty caught the rose in his mouth and took his position at the opening. Blade came around the corner to see Dusty holding the rose in his mouth. Dusty opened the flap of the screen allowing Blade to enter first. Blade saw a table with a lit fire at the center with two warm cans of chocolate flavored oil on the edges opposite each other. The table was decorated with many cutouts of hearts. There was a small speaker in the corner playing some soft and gently paced Latin guitar music. Blade took his spot at the table. He pulled the can of oil closer to him which caused a pink card to appear from behind it. He opened the card and read the words aloud in a soft manner. "You may be red, but your emotions are blue, that's why I'm here so I can fix them for you." Dusty came in and took his spot opposite him. "This is what Nick would have wanted for you, Blade. To be happy. I'm willing to give my time for you whenever you need it and I'm starting right now. So let's have a little fun, shall we?" Blade nodded. "Okay, champ. Tell me why you like guys." Dusty laughed. "Well that's easy to answer. I saw a magazine full of bare metal guys and it just clicked in my mind. How about you?"

Blade answered, "The old fashioned way. None of my relationships with women ever came to fruition. All that stuff on TV was pure acting. I first met Nick on day one of the show. Up until that time we were both nameless nobodies who somehow made it big simply because the show became popular. Over time we became more than just brothers. Many of our fans suspected we were romantically together, and they were right. But we didn't say anything because it was not their business to know. I was never ashamed to be gay then and I'll never so now and in the future. What about you, champ?" "I like both men and women, Blade. If was after I lost the spark with Ishani that I figured myself out. And the first guy I thought of was you." Blade was thrilled to hear that from him. He came around the table and looked him right in the eyes. "If you really like me that much, then show me, farm boy." Dusty felt taunted by that remark. "Okay...Blazin' Blade!" Without warning, Dusty exited the makeshift booth. "Come inside with me. You'll love it." Blade got giddy with excitement. When they got to Dusty's room they went inside and Dusty closed the door for privacy. He also closed the blinds and looked at Blade. The temptation was too much. He practically flung himself onto Blade and began to kiss him on the lips. A wave of ecstasy rushed through Blade's mind. He pushed back against Dusty in a similar kissing motion. The pair moaned as the kisses became more intense with each passing minute. It didn't take long before both of them passed out from exhaustion due to the make out session. Both aircraft were content with each other's company and they slept the night away with a new love between them.


End file.
